


Protector

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: * This was written by the Connor I roleplay with. He gave me his permission to post it. *





	Protector

Have you ever heard a heart break? The sound a person makes as they cry, their heart shattering into a million pieces? Connor had seen and heard his fair share of broken hearted people in his life, but nothing quite compared to seeing his twin brother, his other half, as he sobbed himself to sleep for the third night in a row. Murphy was always a sensitive soul, being the younger of the two meant Connor was his brothers keeper, his protector. He would always try to ease his brothers pain whenever he felt any, whether it was physical or emotional, but now all he could do was watch from afar, unable to comfort him for the first time in their life. Ever since they were conceived they had been inseparable, a special bond formed from in their mothers womb. They always said nothing would ever tear them apart and they were right, Connor refused to leave his brothers side even now.

Maybe that’s why Murphy was so upset, maybe he could feel Connors presence there with him and it was unsettling him, they’d always been able to feel each other. Connor wished he could reach out to him, to stroke his hair soothingly like he had done so many times before, to hold him and tell him it would all be alright. But he couldn’t, and it was eating away at him. The last thing Connor remembered from the job they were doing was diving in front of a bullet that was meant for his brother. Of course he wasn’t going to let Murphy get shot if he could do anything about it. He could feel his life draining from him and he knew that this time, he wasn’t coming back from this. It was something he accepted, he knew it was his time. But as he opened his heavy eyes, his brother was cradling his head in his arms, sobbing loudly as he begged him to hang on, that he loved him and needed him. Connor wanted so desperately to stay with him, but he knew he was losing the battle. With his last breath he told Murphy he wouldn’t leave him and he loved him dearly.

And now, three days later, here he was, keeping that promise. He hadn’t left Murphys side and he never would. Their souls were entwined forever and Connor would much rather spend the rest of Murphys life right by his side than up inside the pearly gates. It hurt him though, seeing his brother hurting so deeply and being unable to comfort him the way he knew he needed. He just hoped Murphy could feel him there, that he knew he was still by his side and would be forever. He might not be living but he would still protect his other half, he’d be his guardian angel now. He would always be Murphys protector, after all, what else are big brothers for?


End file.
